


Awkward Lesbians

by musicals_musicals



Series: The Prom Stuff [1]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alyssas friends are jerks, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Canon Lesbian Character, Cheerleaders, F/F, Fluff, High School, Homophobia, Indiana Sucks, Internalized Homophobia, Useless Lesbians, featuring the only ensmble names on wikipedia because i dont have that audio boot of broadway yet, in case anyone hasnt noticed i love writing about lesbians, lets be honest everything emma does is awkward, summary is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: When Alyssa get's paired up with Emma Nolan, her maybe-crush for a project in english class, she finds out that life isn't all bad.





	Awkward Lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually edited, that's how much I love the Prom.

“Emma Nolan and Alyssa Greene”

Alyssa looked up from where she had been doodling in her notebook for the past hour. “What?” 

Mrs. Brooks sighed “I’m assigning partners for the upcoming project” She looked Alyssa up and down, taking note of the fact that she had not been paying attention “Hopefully your partner will be willing to fill you in”

A couple of students giggled causing Alyssa to look down at her notebook. She wasn’t sure why Mrs. Brooks seemed to hate her so much, sometimes she zoned out, but overall she was a good student. “Sorry” Alyssa gathered her stuff to go sit by her partner when Mrs. Brooks’ words from earlier finally registered in her mind. _Emma Nolan_.

Shelby pushed Alyssa’s shoulder a little bit when she passed “Have fun with the freak”

Alyssa met Emma’s eyes with a tentative smile. Emma had clearly heard Shelby, judging by how forced her smile was. Why did Alyssa have to be with Emma? The one person in the school that always made her nervous and fidgety. She would almost say she had a crush on Emma, if that didn't go against everything in her life. “Hi”

“Hey” Emma ducked her head and let her blonde curls fall in front of her face. “I would understand if you didn’t want to be my partner, I’m sure Mrs. Brooks would let me work alone”

“No!” Alyssa jumped a little and Mrs. Brooks glared at her from across the room.

“Ms. Greene, if you can’t handle being in my classroom the door is that way”

“Sorry Mrs. Brooks I stepped on her foot” Emma apologized, covering for Alyssa's disruption.

Mrs. Brooks’ expression softened “Don’t let it happen again”

“Thank you” Alyssa smiled “I would love to work with you”

“Oh” A small blush crept across Emma’s face and Alyssa couldn’t help the part of her that thought it was adorable “Well then when do you want to meet? And where?” 

“How about Friday?” Alyssa asked. Cheerleading would go late every other day of the week and it would be easy to sneak out considering her mom was never home on Friday nights ( _It’s PTA night Alyssa. You really should come with me next week. Right now we're trying to pass some terrible rule that will make your life miserable. It will be_ fun! Maybe that isn't exactly what she said, but that's what Alyssa always heard _)_ “And is there any chance we could meet at your house?” 

“Sure” Emma smiled “I’ll see you at five?” 

“Sounds perfect”

\----

“You’re going to her house?” Kaylee asked the question while they were putting their stuff away “Alone?”

“Yes?” Alyssa wasn’t sure exactly why her friends seemed so shocked. It was for a school project.

Kaylee's eyes widened in a way that would've been funny, if it hadn't been for what she said next “What if she kills you?”

“I’m not too worried about that” Alyssa fidgeted with her too short skirt. She hated cheerleading. "It's a school project"

“I heard she’s gay” Shelby interrupted “What if she tries to kiss you or something?”

Alyssa's stomach did flips, but not for the reason Shelby would've wanted. “Why would she do that?”

“Homosexuals have no moral code” Kaylee stated "Didn't you go to church last week?"

The words felt like they were directed at Alyssa. And even though they weren't she couldn't help the way her heart seemed to freeze in her chest. “I’ll be fine guys, really” Alyssa shouldered her backpack “I should be heading home”

“Can you still come to the mall on Saturday?” Shelby asked. She tossed her blonde hair behind her shoulder. “I want to look at prom dresses”

“The prom is like three months away” Alyssa pointed out. She didn’t want to go, but Shelby and Kaylee would probably drag her along anyway.

“Whatever, are you coming?” Shelby asked

“I don’t think I can, it’s mother-daughter day whatever that means” Knowing her mother it was probably something church related that Alyssa would hate.

“That’s too bad” Kaylee frowned “We could talk to her” 

“No it’s fine. I’ll see you on Monday” Alyssa practically ran out the door. She had been hoping to change before going to Emma’s, but it seemed like the blouse and jeans in her backpack would have to do. Why did it matter what Alyssa wore anyway? They were working on a school project. 

\-------

Emma needed to calm down. She had been pacing back and forth for the past fifteen minutes and even she could admit, it was weird. What did it matter if Alyssa was pretty and nice and smart. It was Indiana for god's sake. Emma was just setting herself up for heartbreak by having a crush on a girl who would probably look at her with disgust if she knew. The doorbell rang and Emma almost tripped in her haste to get to the door.

“Hello” Alyssa was standing awkwardly on the porch and Emma’s words caught in her throat. Alyssa was wearing her cheerleading outfit and appeared to have come straight from practice. Her hair was tied out of her face with a ribbon and a couple strands were hanging in front of her eyes. “It there any chance I can use your bathroom to change?”

Emma shook off the cloud surrounding her head and cleared her throat “Of course. It’s right down the hallway” Emma moved off to the side to let Alyssa through.

“Thanks” Alyssa dropped her backpack by the door and carried her cheer bag with her. Emma focused on closing and locking the door in order to avoid staring at Alyssa as she walked down the hall.

Not even five minutes later Alyssa was back wearing a simple purple blouse and some jeans. “Where do you want to work?”

“I was thinking the kitchen table” Emma offered. She had cleared the table earlier that morning in order to make the house a little more presentable.

“Lead the way” Alyssa traded her cheer bag for her backpack and followed Emma through the living room. “Did you finish the book?”

“Yeah,” Emma sat down next to Alyssa and pulled her stuff over from where she had set it in the middle of the table.

Alyssa leaned off her chair to dig through her backpack. One by one she pulled out a pencil, a notebook, and her copy of Romeo and Juliet. “I think I have a couple ideas, do you want to compare?"

“Sure” Emma flipped through her note book until she came to the page she had filled with ideas. All her notes were neat and a couple were even color coded. On the other hand, Alyssa’s were all written in pencil, hastily scribbled down as though her brain worked faster than her pencil, and surrounded by doodles of various things.

“We need to pick three themes in the book right?” Alyssa asked. She had a basic understanding of the project, but she wanted to make sure it was right.

“And draw pictures of moments in the text that show those themes” Emma was a little worried about that part, but judging by the drawings that filled Alyssa’s notebook, she would be good at the art side of things. Emma had always been better at words than drawings, hopefully their different skill sets would prove compatible and effective.

They worked for two hours straight before the conversation was derailed.

“I always wanted to do gymnastics, but my mom thought that cheerleading would be a “better fit”” Alyssa wasn't sure why she was dumping her life story on Emma, but Emma didn’t seem to mind.

“Why?” Emma had stopped writing and instead was twirling her pencil around her fingers

“I’m pretty sure it’s because she used to be a cheerleader” Alyssa guessed. It always felt like her mom was just trying to turn Alyssa into her. “She’s always trying to change me”

“I think you’re perfect how you are” The words had slipped out and Emma froze waiting to see how they would be received. To her relief Alyssa smiled.

“Thanks Emma” Alyssa couldn’t help herself from pulling Emma into a hug. She wasn’t sure why she already felt closer to Emma than any of her other friends, but she didn’t mind.

\-----

They met up twice a week to work on the project for three weeks on top of the class time they were given. By the end of every session they ended up talking about anything from movies they saw, to the other classes they were taking. Alyssa’s crush that she had tried to ignore had developed into something more, and as scary as it was she was also happier than she had ever been. It was the day before the project was due and they were meeting up to add the finishing touches when it happened.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” Emma wasn’t sure what came over her. Alyssa was laughing at something Emma had just said and Emma was thinking about how beautiful Alyssa looked and the fact that after this they would probably never see each other as friends again, and the words slipped out.

Alyssa was in the middle of pushing her hair out of her face and her hand froze on top of her head. Every single thought fled from her brain and she couldn’t do anything other than stare at Emma in shock. _A date. With a girl. With Emma. A date. With a girl. Wi–_

After a second Emma seemed to realize that she was about to be rejected and it would probably be worse than that. “Never mind. I shouldn’t have asked. You can just leave and I’ll never talk to you again and–”

“Wait Emma” Alyssa’s brain finally caught up to what was going on and she placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder. “Yes”

“What?” Emma must be dreaming. There was absolutely no way Alyssa Greene liked girls, and wanted to date her. Right?

“I would love to go on a date with you” Alyssa smiled and Emma barely had time to react before they were kissing, and everything suddenly was making sense. Emma pulled Alyssa closer and smiled against her mouth. Their noses bumped together and Alyssa giggled a little bit.

Alyssa could’ve stayed there kissing Emma until the world ended. She would’ve stayed forever. The only thing that possibly could’ve interrupted them was when the front door opened. Alyssa jumped away and Emma picked up the pencil that had fallen to the floor right on time for Emma’s mom to walk in. "It's dinner time, Alyssa should probably be heading home"

“I’m leaving now” Alyssa said awkwardly. She smiled at Emma “Bye Mrs. Nolan”

She ran out the door as fast as she could, only stopping when her phone buzzed.

**_Emma:_ ** _Date tomorrow?_

**_Alyssa:_ ** _Yes!_

Alyssa smiled down at her phone. Maybe things weren't all bad.

**Author's Note:**

> That is such a cheesy ending. In honor of the Prom making history at the thanksgiving day parade! 
> 
> Come yell at me about the Prom on tumblr @musicals-musicals


End file.
